


Bilbo the Stripper

by Dinera



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinera/pseuds/Dinera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo looses his inheritance to his aunt, Lobelia. He is taken in by the Ri brothers and takes a job to help pay the bills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo the Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> There is some underage sexual contact but nothing graphic.

Bilbo was miserable and inconsolable when his parents died. He was 15 and the worst part was his evil aunt maneuvered him out of his parents house and his inheritance. His best friend Ori asked his brother Dori if he could move in, their money was stretched thin enough. But he couldn't let Bilbo out on the streets so of course Dori agrees. Bilbo knows money is tight so he takes work in Bree cleaning up at a strip club. The owner thinks Bilbo is cute and asks him if he would like to try dancing. Bilbo reluctantly agrees and it turns out he is quite good at it. The crowd starts to grow on Fridays and Saturdays when Bilbo dances. His professional name is Sunny. 

He is bringing good money home and Dori suspects something is up so he follows Bilbo that night and finds out he is an exotic dancer. He feels like a failure because he can't provide for both boys. The next morning Dori speaks with Bilbo, “ I know what you are doing on Fridays and Saturdays.” Bilbo hangs his head, “ it breaks my heart you have to do this Bilbo.” 

Bilbo looks at him, “Maybe I should leave, I don't want to shame you.” 

Dori hugs him, “ I'm not ashamed of you, I could never be ashamed of you. I feel terrible I can't support you and Ori.” 

Bilbo looks at Dori, “Let me do this to help us. I will only do it until college.”   
Dori says, “ I don't want you to give up on college Bilbo and we will get your parents house back.” 

Bilbo smiles “I know we will.” But Bilbo knows that is a pipe dream they need money in order to get an attorney to help get his inheritance back. So he hugs Dori goodnight and climbs into bed next to Ori.

But Lobelia is not happy enough that she has Bilbo's house and his money. She hates the sight of him. When she finds out he is a stripper in Bree she pays a visit to Dori. She knocks on his door Dori opens it to see the pinched up face of the most miserable woman in the Shire. “ Oh hello Lobelia what can I do for you this morning.”

“Well,” she snaps, “ you could invite me in.” 

Dori smiles tightly, “Of course where are my manners please do come in, can I get you a cup of tea?” 

Lobelia was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. Dori's teas are some of the best around so she smiles, “Yes, thank you.”

They are sitting for a few minutes quietly drinking when Dori says, “ So what can I do for you?”  
Lobelia smiles, “ I will get right to the point. I know my good for nothing nephew is a stripper at the Shady Maple in Bree.” Dori swallows but says nothing. “Well I want him gone.” 

Dori says, “ You want me to throw Bilbo out? He is only 15 where would he go? Who would take care of him?” 

She says, “ That is not my concern and it shouldn't be yours either.” 

Dori says, “ I won't turn my back on him like you did.” 

She stands up, “ He is a miserable little rat and that house is rightfully mine. So the choice is yours leave with that rat or turn him out. But if you think you can stay and fight me you have another thing coming.”

Dori nods, “ Well seeing as how you stated your position very clearly, I will state mine, I would never turn Bilbo out, ever, he is a good boy and he has done everything he can to help us. If you want to try and have him or my Ori taken away from me you needn't worry I will leave. But you will give me full custody of Bilbo.” 

Lobelia grins, “My pleasure you can have the little rat.” So Lobelia gives full custody of Bilbo over to Dori and the small family packs to move.

Ori asks, “But Dori where will we go?”

Dori says, “ Don’t you worry our brother Nori will help us find a place when we get to Dale and you both can go to school. You'll see things will get better.”

Bilbo says, “Maybe it would be better if I just left.”

Dori says, “don’t you even think about it Bilbo your parents would be so disappointed that I didn't help their only son when he had no one. Don't you think your parents would have taken in Ori if anything happened to me?” 

Bilbo nods, “ I know but it seems like all I do is create trouble.”

Dori shakes his head, “Bilbo please don't do anything stupid like run off. Ori would be miserable and that wouldn't stop me from searching for you. Promise me Bilbo you won't leave us.”  
Bilbo says, “ I promise Dori.” 

So the three set out for Dale, going the cheapest way they can, by bus. When they arrive in Dale three days later they are greeted by Nori who hugs his brothers and embraces Bilbo warmly. He says, “ The flat is small but it does have a second bedroom the boys can share. I already got them enrolled in Erebor High School, they are expected on Monday.”

Dori says, “Thanks Nori I know it will be cramped but I couldn't turn him out.”

Nori says, “ I know it's fine. His parents were awesome to us growing up it would be a poor way to pay respects to their memory if we didn't take care of Bilbo. As much as this is going to suck all sharing one bathroom it's good to see you and I am glad you are here.” The living conditions are tight but everyone gets along well. 

Bilbo and Ori's first day of school goes well they like their teachers, they like their subjects and they even made some new friends. There is Bofur who is a junior and Tauriel who is a sophomore and her brother Legolas is a senior. Dis is also a sophomore, and her and Ori seemed to hit it off particularly well. So begins their new life in Dale all seems well other than tight living quarters and not enough money. 

Bilbo asks Nori one day, “What’s with that club Mirkwood.”

Nori says, “Oh so you have heard about it already? It is a gentlemen's club.”

Bilbo says, “Could you get me an audition there?”

Nori is shocked, “ Bilbo I don't think you understand what I mean but gentlemens club.”

Bilbo rolls his eyes, “ I am 15 not 5 so yes I do as a matter of fact. It's a strip club. I worked as a stripper in Bree.”

Nori eyes bulge at that statement. “ Seriously Bilbo?”

Bilbo nods, “Look both Dori and Ori have sacrificed so much to be with me and this way I can at least contribute.” 

Nori looks miserable, “Bilbo it is a shitty way to make money.”

Bilbo says, “If it is run well I will just perform and leave after my shift.”

Nori says, “You know I work there on the weekends doing the lighting and music.”

Bilbo says, “That’s why I asked.”

“Dori is going to kill me.”

“Please Nori you know Ori could never do anything like this and it is not like I am a stranger to it."

Nori says, “These guys are rougher here, but at least if you work weekends I will be there to watch over you. Alright I will speak with Thranduil.

Nori arranges an audition with Thranduil. When Bilbo comes in Thranduil looks him over, “He’s cute I'll give you that,” he tells Nori. “Boy this isn't the sticks you better be able to perform.” Bilbo nods. When the music starts Bilbo's nerves fall away and he is lost to the music. He is a thing of beauty to watch he is graceful and sexy. Even Nori is shocked at how good his adopted brother is.

Thranduil is more than a little impressed what he thought was cute about the boy before is now exotic and stunning, with his lovely golden curls shining in the lights his lovely ivory skin pale as moonlight. His slender, little body with lithe muscles, he is perfection. Thranduil is also quite alarmed to realize he has an erection watching this boy dance. He turns to Nori and says, “Can he start Friday?”

Nori nods, But one thing he is only 15 so I don't want him to dance here unless I am working too.”

Thranduil nods, “That’s fine. I will also make sure Beorn keeps an eye on him.”

Nori says, “And no private dancing he is too young.” Thranduil agrees. That night Dori freaks out, “ What do you mean you took Bilbo to that hellhole? He is a boy he is not of age. I don't want his studies to suffer.”

Bilbo says, “They won't I swear.”

Dori turns and says, “What about dances, and dating?”

Bilbo says, “What about them. How many boys are going to want to date a stripper?” 

Nori laughs and says, “If you saw his audition, believe me there would be a line out the door.” Ori giggles, Bilbo smirks.

Dori says, “I am serious Bilbo I want you to have a good high school experience with extra curricular actives that don't include you naked.”

Bilbo laughs, “I am not completely naked.”

Dori says, “Yes, I forgot a g-string covers so much.”

Bilbo says, “This is just till I go to college it will be fine I will meet someone nice when I am in college."

Dori says, “Bilbo what kind of parent am I if I let you do this?”

Bilbo says, “You have already done so much for me, please let me do this for us. We're a family now we need to stick together.” 

Dori hates it but this will be the quickest way to get them on their feet. So Bilbo starts dancing on Fridays and Saturdays as expected he is an immediate highlight. The men and women are mesmerized by the beautiful Sunny. Bilbo is making some serious cash but he could make more if he gave lap dances. 

Thranduil asks him up to his office one Saturday night and says, “I know we agreed that you would not do any private or lap dances but I think you have a lot of potential and could make four times what you are making if you did them.”

Bilbo says, “I wouldn't mind.”

Thranduil says, “Do you want to audition for me now.” Bilbo nods, Thranduil puts on some music and Bilbo again is a natural, he knows how to move with the barest hint of contact. Thranduil has never had a dancer elicit such a response and he finds he is quite hard. As Bilbo continues he moves so close to kissing Thranduil, and by the gods this boy smells so good. He doesn't break the thin space between them but Thranduil can feel his body heat. When Bilbo turns his back to Thranduil and simulates grinding against Thranduil's bulge With just a hint of contact Thranduil cums with a gasp. 

He says in a strangled voice, “That was brilliant we will only let you perform with the high roller clients and Beorn will stand outside the door. Any noise from you and he will be through the door."

Bilbo nods, “Thanks so I did well?”

Thranduil laughs, “You did amazing.” Thranduil thinks it was worth it for the mess in his pants.   
So Bilbo gives only one or two lap dances which cost $250 for a half hour and $500 for an hour. He also gets tips on top of that every man and women he dances for leaves with soiled clothes but a smile on their face. The funniest part of all is that Bilbo has never even kissed a boy. Accept for that time where he and Ori kissed during a truth or dare game. 

******************************  
So Bilbo keeps it a secret that he is a dancer. One day when they are sitting in the cafeteria Frerin, Tauriel, Dis, Bilbo, Bofur, and Ori all hang together since the seniors are too cool to associate with any underclass men. Ori says, “He sure is cute.”

Dis says, “You mean the meathead with the black hair and green eyes?” Ori nods, “Do you want to meet him? He is my cousin.” 

Ori is horrified, “No! I am a sophomore he wouldn't give me the time of day. Plus I'm not very . . . “

Dis says, “Ori if you dare say you are not good looking or good enough for my idiot cousin I will smack you. Frankly you are too good for him.”

Ori smiles, “Please don't say anything Dis I would rather admire him from a far.”

She snorts, “Seriously Ori, you could do much better.”

Meanwhile Thorin and Dwalin are sitting with their soccer hooligan friends, Dain, Gloin, Trevor, Vili and Terrance. Dwalin and Thorin are talking amongst themselves, “No I mean the little ginger he's the one I fancy.”

Thorin says, “We are almost 18 that kid is jailbait.”

He says, “Just look at him Thorin."

Thorin looks and says, “He is too timid but he is fuckable I'll give you that.”

“What about the blonde, he's your type?” 

Thorin looks up briefly, “He is cute but a little mouse. I like a guy with fire.”

So lunch continues and nothing more is said. The bell rings and the kids are dumping their trays and filing out when Thorin bumps into Bilbo and sends the tray flying out of his hands.   
Bilbo calls, “Hey you big oaf get back here and clean that up.” 

Thorin turns his steely blue gaze upon the little blonde mouse and what he faces is actually is a ferocious little slip of a thing who dares to question him. “I can't help it if you are clumsy.”

Bilbo says, “You bumped into me not the other way around. I don't know what barn you were raised in but most people would say excuse me and try to be polite. So I suggest you clean up the mess you made.”

Thorin say, “Listen mouse, I don't take orders from tiny little sophomores.” 

Bilbo laughs and says, “And I don't back down from graceless, oafish, seniors.” 

Thorin is shocked and as much as he hates to admit it, he is impressed no one talks to the Durins that way and no one ever talks to Thorin like that accept his cousin Dwalin and his sister Dis. Thorin says, “Do you know who I am?”

Bilbo says, “No and I don't give a shit. I know you are rude, crude, and impolite.” 

Ori pipes up, “Don't forget graceless.” 

Bilbo laughs, “And that to.”

Thorin says, “I ought to teach you a lesson.” 

Bilbo says, “I am sure in your circle of trolls it would improve your reputation to beat on a guy half your size. But no I am not going to take a beating from you. I could teach you a lesson too but it would be pointless seeing how limited your mental capacity is.” 

Thorin is flushed with anger, and him and Bilbo have moved closer so they are practically in each other's face. Finally Professor Glorfindel Willow breaks them apart, “Thorin, Bilbo clean this mess up and both of you will report to my office for detention after school today.” 

Thorin says, “But I have practice.” 

“I will give you a note for your coach. Now both of you clean this up and get to class.”

Thorin mutters, “It's your fault.” 

Bilbo says, “Shut it troll, what you know would fill a thimble halfway up.” 

Thorin flushes, “You know just because I play sports doesn't mean I am a Neanderthal.” 

Bilbo huffs, “Well just because I am small doesn't mean I will take your shit.” Bilbo is done cleaning his portion and he throws the paper towels in the trash, he turns, “Oh and you missed a spot,” and with that he walks out the door. 

Thorin smiles and laughs to himself, “I think I will either kill him or marry him.”

********************************  
Dis catches up to Bilbo and says, “It was so much fun to see you give my brother shit. I love him but he can be such a douche.” 

Bilbo laughs, “Well I am not going to let anyone step on me just because I am small. I have lost too much and gone through too much to let anyone steamroll over me no matter how cute he is.”  
Dis laughs, “You think my brother is cute?” 

Bilbo stammers, “Actually I would say he is handsome. He is such a jerk though you really don't notice.” 

Dis laughs, “I got to bring you home for dinner. My mom will love you.” 

Bilbo laughs, “I am sure that would make Thorin's night to see me at his dinner table.”

Dis says, “How about Friday?” 

Bilbo says, “I can't I have to work.” 

“Ok Saturday.” 

Bilbo says, “Those are the two nights I work.” 

“Ok Sunday it is then. Ask your guardian and I will arrange it with mom.” 

Bilbo says, “Ok.” 

“Oh and” Dis smiles broadly “bring Ori too.” 

*******************************  
So Dis comes home that night and tells her mom the whole story. Desiree is laughing so hard. She loves her eldest with all her heart, but he takes himself too seriously and he needs to date, which he never does. She tells her mom about her friend Ori too and she adds, “Ori has a crush on Dwalin.” 

Desiree laughs, “Well in that case we will have to invite your cousin too.”

**************************  
Sunday comes and Thorin asks, “Why are there three extra place settings, who is coming for dinner.”

Desiree says off handedly, “Your cousin and a couple of Dis' friends from school.” 

Thorin gives her a suspicious look but remains calm. He confronts his sister, “Please tell me you didn't invite the mouse twins to dinner.” 

Dis laughs, “Last time I checked, he was more of a tiger and Ori is not as timid as you would think.” 

“Damn it Dis why those two?” 

She smirks, “Well I happen to know Dwalin fancies Ori and the feeling is actually mutual and you fancy Bilbo.” 

“I do not! You take that back!” 

“No I won't it's true you fancy him, even if you won't admit it Thorin.” Dis says, “Now go and change into that blue button up it looks good with your eyes.” 

Thorin grumbles but changes his shirt because he actually is impressed with Bilbo and he is crushing on him by the gods why now. 

The boys arrive and Bilbo presents Desiree with a large bouquet of wildflowers and Ori gives her some tea explaining how his brother made it special. The boys are polite and their manners are impeccable. Frerin and Dis converse easily with their friends while Dwalin keeps looking at Ori as if he is the most perfect thing he has ever seen. Thorin keeps sneaking glances at Bilbo who pointedly ignores it. 

Desiree thinks it is hilarious. Thrain just shakes his head at the ridiculous antics of his children. So after dinner the kids go into the den to play games and talk. Thorin and Dwalin find an excuse to leave and they hear the other four screaming with laughter while playing Apples to Apples. 

Dwalin says, “How can I ask him out?”

Thorin says, “Just ask to speak with him before he leaves and ask him.” 

Dwalin says, “I will ask Ori if you ask Bilbo.” 

Thorin says, “I am not interested in Bilbo.” 

Dwalin says, “Bullshit, he is completely your type pretty, small and won't take your shit. Isn't that what you said you wanted?” 

Thorin nods, “But I am going to be 18 soon and he is only 15 I can't date him.” 

Dwalin says, “Well I don't care, I want to date Ori, and if that means I can only kiss him and hold his hand until he is 18, I will wait.” 

Thorin is shocked, “Wow Dwalin you must really like him.” 

Dwalin nods, “I do, I don't know why but I do.” 

*******************  
Dwalin does take Thorin's advice and asks to speak with Ori. He is sputtering out the worse invitation for a date when Ori leans up and kisses him on the cheeck and says in a small voice, “I would like to go out with you.” 

He says later to his cousin, “Holy shit that worked. I have a date with him.” 

Thorin smiles, “I'm glad he seems sweet, but like Bilbo I don't think he will take your shit.”

Dwalin smiles, “I hope he doesn't.” 

Thorin's birthday is fast approaching and Dwalin is right Bilbo is completely his type. As a matter of fact Bilbo is actually Thorin's fantasy man. He didn't think a small, hot, smart, spitfire blonde even existed. But he is 18 in two weeks and Bilbo is only 15. 

*********************************  
One Saturday night after Bilbo dances Thranduil asks him to come to his office. He smiles, “Hi Sunny how are you doing?” 

Bilbo says, “Fine what's up boss?” 

Thranduil laughs, “Would you consider getting your nipples pierced? It would look great on you and the crowd would go nuts for it.” 

Bilbo says, “I will think about it.” 

Thranduil hands him a business card and says, “Well if you decide to do it go here they run a clean shop and they will bill it to my account. As extra incentive if you go and do it I will give you a $500 bonus.” 

Bilbo says, “Ok I will let you know.” Bilbo knows he is definitely going to do it. So after school on Tuesday he heads over to the shop. It is clean well lit and in a good part of town. He asks the girl at the counter, “Is there is anyone available to pierce my nipples.”

She smiles, “Sure I'm the piercer here and your in luck I had a cancellation. My name is Sally.”

Bilbo smiles, “I'm Sunny, I work for Thranduil.” 

She says, “Cool I will charge it to his account then.” She takes him to a private room in the back closes the door pulls on rubber gloves and pulls out a brand new surgical needle. She sterilizes Bilbo's nipples, sprays the left one with an icy substance which numbs his nipple and she pokes the needle right through, then she inserts a small gold ring. The ring is big enough to be seen on stage but small enough to hide under his clothes. She repeats the process on his right nipple and says, “Want to look in the mirror?” Bilbo nods; he looks in the mirror and he has to admit it looks good really good. 

Bilbo says, “Thanks it looks good.” 

Sally laughs, “No it looks fucking hot!” Bilbo smiles and thanks her. She says, “You will probably feel sore later, you can take something for pain and use an ice pack otherwise in 3 days it should be fine.” She hands him her card, “If you have any issues call me immediately.” Bilbo nods and leaves. Sally doesn't tell Bilbo that Thranduil paid for 18k gold nipple rings.

**************************  
Friday night when Bilbo arrives at the club Beorn says, “Boss would like to see you.”

Bilbo nods his thanks and heads up stairs. Bilbo knocks on the door and hears Thranduil say, “Come in Sunny.” Thranduil says, “Is there something you would like to show me?” 

Bilbo smiles, “Yes.” He stands and takes off his shirt. 

Thranduil smiles, “Come closer let me see them.” Thranduil touches them and Bilbo shivers. “Does it feel good Sunny?” Bilbo nods. “How about you give me a lap dance?” Bilbo nods again and strips down to his g-sting. He gives Thranduil a lap dance that leaves him panting. Once again Thranduil ejaculates in his pants. Thranduil smiles, “Well done Sunny if possible you have gotten even better at that.” 

Bilbo smiles, “Thanks boss. I better go get ready.” Thranduil nods and hands him $750. Bilbo looks confused, “What is the extra $250 for?” 

Thranduil smiles, “Well for the dance of course.” 

Bilbo grins broadly, “Thanks boss I really appreciate it.” Bilbo leaves to get ready for the night and Thranduil wants to fuck sweet, hot Sunny in the worse way. 

**********************************  
It is a Durin male right of passage when they turn 18 to go to a strip club and get a lap dance. Thorin does not want to do it. He thinks the strippers are usually unattractive and cheap. But his Uncle Dain tells him, “It is fun and kind of a tacky tradition.” 

Thrain arranges for a limo to take the boys and he called the club ahead of time and said, “Whatever the boys want to order to put it on his Black Amex.” 

It is Saturday night and Dwalin, Dain Jr., Vili, Trevor, Gloin, Terrance, and Thorin all pile in the limo to Mirkwood. They are drinking in the back of the limo having a great time Thorin actually feels relaxed. By the time they get to the club they are fairly lit not enough to be drunk or not remember but enough to be a little uninhibited. The boys are treated like royalty as they are a very rich and from very well known families. They are escorted to a table in the center which has been reserved for their group. 

It is early and they have a private host named Gallin who will see to their needs. He says, “Remember Mr. Durin when you see a dancer you like I will arrange for you to have a private dance in the back.” Thorin nods he highly doubts he will see anyone he fancies. 

As the night progresses the club is getting more crowded. They boys hear people talking, “He hasn't been on yet has he? I hope I didn't miss him he is so hot.” 

Thorin's curiosity is peaked he asks, “Who are you speaking of?”

The man turns to him, “Is this your first time here?” Thorin nods. The man smiles, “Well you are in for quite a treat, Sunny is the hottest dancer I have ever seen. People come from all over just to watch him dance. I wish I could afford a lap dance with him but it is 250 bucks for 30 minutes. But I hear he is worth every penny.” 

Several dancers perform and Thorin thinks, ‘This is way overrated,’ until the stage goes dark and there is just a spotlight on the pole center stage. A pale delicate but obviously male hand wraps around the pole. It is the dancer everyone is waiting for. He is spectacular his hair is golden curls falling to his shoulders, his body is small but perfect. His ivory skin is flawless and light glints off the gold rings in his nipples and you can hear the crowd moan with lust and longing. His dancing is wonderful and when he is done there are no dollar bills on the stage. There is nothing smaller than a 10 on the stage. Someone comes out and collects the money after Sunny walks off stage. Thorin chokes out, “Him that is the one I want.” 

Gallin isn't surprised, “Sunny is gorgeous.” Thorin is escorted back to a private room he sits on the couch nervously waiting for the beautiful dancer. The man walks in and he is even smaller in person. The dancer pauses before moving toward Thorin. Thorin wants to see if his face is as beautiful as his body but that luscious hair is hiding his face when he comes near Thorin, Thorin pushes his hair away to see his face. 

Bilbo looks away in shame and says, “Sir you are not suppose to touch me.” 

Thorin says, “With wonder in his voice, Bilbo?” Thorin gently turns Bilbo's face toward him. Bilbo is biting his lip Thorin says, “You don't have to do this.” 

Bilbo says, “I can get another dancer if you prefer.” 

Thorin laughs, “who can compare with you, you are flawlessly beautiful.” Bilbo blushes so red. Thorin tucks his hair behind his slightly pointed ears, “dance for me Bilbo.” Bilbo begins to dance for Thorin but where other clients are not allowed to touch, Bilbo let's Thorin touch him. Thorin gently caresses Bilbo’s ass when he has his back to him, when he faces him Thorin tugs on his nipple rings. When Bilbo feels Thorin's considerable erection he grinds on his lap as Thorin kisses and licks his neck. Bilbo moans as Thorin leaves a purple love bite in the lovely curve of Bilbo's neck. Bilbo is more than hard now and he grinds his ass hard into Thorin's lap until Thorin grabs his hips and thrusts up cumming hard calling out Bilbo's name. Bilbo also climaxes moaning out Thorin's name. 

Bilbo gets up and turns to face Thorin he straddles his lap and kisses him passionately and whispers in his ear, “Happy Birthday Mr. Durin. You can clean up in the bathroom.” Thorin can only nod. Bilbo gets up on shaky legs and exits the room. Thorin sits there for a few minutes before he gets up to clean the mess out of his pants. 

When he returns to his friends they are all laughing and teasing him. “So how was it?” 

“Good” Thorin says in a choked voice, “It was really good.” Dwalin knows something is off. Thorin replies, “I will tell you when we're alone.” 

Dwalin nods he blurts out, “Ok lads lets go get food I'm starved.” Thorin is grateful for the diversion. 

*******************************  
Later, when Thorin and Dwalin get back to Thorin's house, Dwalin says, “Ok spill it.” 

Thorin says, “Sunny is Bilbo.” 

Dwalin exclaims, “WHAT! You're kidding me.” 

Thorin shakes his head, “No it was definitely him.” 

“So what happened?” 

 

Thorin says, “He gave me a lap dance, I literally came in my pants, he kissed me, wished me a happy birthday, and then left.” 

“Wow is he that good?”

Thorin says, “It was the best orgasm I ever had.” 

Dwalin says, “Wow maybe I should get a lap dance from him.” 

Thorin looks angry at Dwalin, “Don't you dare I will tell Ori."

“You realize he does that for money.” 

Thorin says, “I don't think so, I was told I couldn't touch him but I did and he didn't stop me.”  
Dwalin says, “Well he obviously likes you.” 

Thorin says, “Do you think so?” 

“He kissed you didn't he?” 

Thorin nods, “Oh and I left a love bite on his neck.” 

Dwalin laughs, “He definitely likes you.” 

Thorin grins, “I hope so.” 

**********************************************  
On Monday Thorin can't wait to see Bilbo. When Thorin approaches him Bilbo goes to get away but Thorin grabs his wrist and pushes him into the men's room. Bilbo is frighten. Thorin says, “Bilbo please I just want to talk to you.” 

Bilbo says, “Please, Thorin don't tell anyone I'm a stripper.” 

Thorin smiles, “I hadn't planned on it. I also didn't plan to cum in my pants but hey stuff happens.” 

Bilbo mumbles, “I did too.” Thorin looks confused, Bilbo is blushing when he says, “I came in my pants as well.” Bilbo says, “And no, before you ask that has never happened to me before and no the customers don't touch me, kiss me, or leave marks on my neck.” 

Thorin grins, “So you like me.” Bilbo nods Thorin smiles, “Let me take you on a date.” 

Bilbo says, “You don't have to Thorin.” 

He smiles, “I know I don't have but I want to.” 

Bilbo smiles, “Really?” 

Thorin nods, “Really.” Bilbo moves toward him and they both lean toward the other and kiss. 

***************************  
So Thorin and Bilbo are deliriously happy together. Since Bilbo is underage Thorin goes to the club on Fridays and Saturdays and watches over him. Even when he gives lap dances Thorin waits outside with Beorn in case Bilbo needs anything and when the club is closed for the night Bilbo gives his handsome boyfriend a lap dance till they both have an orgasm. Thorin is not happy his little love is a stripper but when he found out the entire story of how his parents died and how Dori took him in so he doesn't say a word. Bilbo is making so much money by the time he is 18 there will be enough money to pay for college for both him and Ori and for Dori to open that tea shop he always wanted. 

Dori works with Elrond Rivers to invest the money wisely so the most benefit goes to Bilbo. When Thorin asks him, “What do you think of when you are up there?” 

Bilbo smiles, “I use to think of how the music makes me feel, now I think it is just you and me and you are watching me dance.” Thorin smiles he knowns he loves this sweet boy who has gone through so much and is still sweet with a spine of steel. 

***********************************  
Things are great for several months until the Gross brothers or as they are know the Orcmans visit Mirkwood one night and notice that the very hot Sunny is actually Bilbo Baggins-Ri. When Azog confronts Thorin in the cafeteria everything goes to hell. Azog says, “I saw your little boyfriend this weekend dancing he is so fucking hot. I can't wait to get a lap dance from him.”

Thorin feigns ignorance, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Azog says loudly, “Sunny the exotic dancer is Bilbo the boy you are currently dating or should I say fucking.” Blog his brother laughs in that foul sycophantic way. 

Thorin says, “I know Bilbo but I am most certainly not dating him. Like I would be caught dead with a stripper.” 

Bilbo is standing in the doorway long enough to hear Thorin say those hateful words. Bilbo nails are digging into his palm causing blood to spill forth. Bilbo neither runs, cries, or denies anything he looks at Thorin with such hurt it is like a knife in Thorin's heart he turns and walks away slowly. When he is away from all the staring eyes he runs and he doesn't stop till he is at the home he shares with Ori, Dori, and Nori. Once inside he shuts and locks the door he slides down and begins to sob uncontrollably. 

Thorin the person he loved the most next to his family just betrayed him. Thorin tries to call Bilbo who ignores his calls and finally blocks his number. 

Ori races home and finds Bilbo red faced and exhausted on the floor from crying. He tries to make amends, “I am sure Thorin was just trying to protect you.” 

Bilbo laughs, “Thorin is rich and well connected it was stupid of me to think he could love me.”

Ori blurts out, “But he does Dwalin told me.” 

Bilbo laughs a mirthless laugh, “His cousin might have told you but he sure as hell didn't. Ori don't worry in 2 and a half years I will be in college and I won't be dancing anymore and maybe I can be with someone nice.” 

“Oh Bilbo I wish you would stop dancing I worry about you.”

*********************   
Finally Thorin comes to Bilbo's house when he knocks, Bilbo answers the door, before Throin can say anything Bilbo says angrily, “What the hell do you want Durin?"

Thorin almost flinches from the venom in his tone. Thorin says, “Honey you have . . .”

Bilbo says, “I don't have to do shit Thorin get the fuck off my porch. Aren't you slumming in this area?” 

Thorin says, “Please Bilbo.” 

“Go home Thorin you're not wanted here,” and with that Bilbo shuts the door in us face. 

*******************************  
The next time Bilbo is dancing Azog and Blog are there. So is Thorin in the back. When the Orcmans find out Bilbo doesn't meet and greet the clients they try to get in to see him. They are talking about how hot he is and how they would like to do a three way with him. Thorin is filled with rage and has to contain himself from starting a fight with these two douche bags. 

Beorn finds them sneaking back stage, he kicks their asses and throws them out. They are banned from the club. Thorin pays to get a lap dance from Bilbo when Bilbo walks in the room and sees its Thorin he says, “What would you like sir?” 

Thorin looks pained, “Please Bilbo I just want to talk.” Bilbo sits down he is wearing his silk robe.   
ThorinThorin says, “Bilbo please I miss you.” 

“Well it couldn't last anyway Thorin with you being ashamed of me and all.” 

Thorin says, “I wasn't ashamed I just didn't want them coming here and touching you.” 

Bilbo says, “Whatever Thorin, you paid for an hour are you sure you just don't want to get off?”

“No I want you. I miss you. Please talk to me.” Bilbo sits down with a huff. Thorin starts telling him stupid stories about his brother and their mutual friends. Bilbo looks sad, Thorin goes to hold his hand and Bilbo says, “You are not allowed to touch the dancers sir.” So the hour goes by tense to say the least. 

Bilbo cries in his dressing room, Thorin cries in his car. But the next Saturday Thorin pays for an hour to talk to Bilbo. Bilbo makes sure he is only charged for half an hour. So the rest of the school year goes and all summer. Finally Thorin comes by one Saturday and tells Bilbo he is starting college in September. “I may not be able to come by as often” 

Bilbo shrugs, “Well at least you will save money.” Thorin looks pained. 

*****************************  
Bilbo takes his birthday off it is long after Thorin has started college when he gets home there is a large bouquet of flowers waiting. There is also a necklace of a gold chain with a nicely detailed 3D acorn chain on it. Bilbo smiles it is beautiful. There is a note from Thorin:

I made this necklace for you over the summer I hope you like it. Happy birthday. I miss you.

Bilbo cries but puts the necklace on he doesn't take it off even when he dances. Thorin does not get to see Bilbo that often. Maybe once every other month and he still pays to see him. After six months Thorin stops coming to the club. Thorin is dating a guy named Will. He is nothing like Bilbo. He has dark hair and eyes he is taller and larger than Bilbo. Thorin and Will begin a physical relationship. Dwalin and Thorin are sitting around their dorm one night, when Dwalin says, “I am going to Ori's Junior Prom as his date, you should ask Bilbo.” 

Thorin says, “I am dating Will now and besides I can't keep paying to see Bilbo.” 

Dwalin says, “I didn't think you would give up on him that easily.” 

Thorin says, “He's a stripper Dwalin what kind of future would we have? It's an embarrassment, it was bad enough in high school but now I'm in college have to think of my future.” 

Dwalin says, “Wow I guess he really didn't mean anything to you.” 

Thorin shrugs, “It was a high school crush with a hot younger boy. I am sure he has moved on.” Dwalin is surprised by the coldness from his cousin. Dwalin doesn't say anything further. 

*************************************  
Thorin is sleeping with Will regularly and he feels guilty even though Bilbo and him and have been broken up for over a year now. It was all an act for Dwalin he misses Bilbo like he lost a limb. Will is nice guy but he is poor substitute for Bilbo. He doesn't care if Bilbo is a stripper but he thinks his father and grandfather would have a bird. So he has to go through the motions and pretends he is happy and lets the one person he loves more than anything fall by the wayside.  
Bilbo is 16 and a half and counting the days to when he can stop dancing. Thranduil calls Bilbo to his office and asks him for a lap dance. Bilbo performs as if he is doing it for Thorin. Thranduil ejaculates in his pants. He notices Bilbo has an erection. “Sunny would you like me to help you with your problem?” 

Bilbo shakes his head, “No.” But Thranduil pulls him onto the couch and he removes his g-string Thranduil licks his lips at the sight of this hot young guy, he performs oral sex on Bilbo who calls Thorin's name when he climaxes. Thranduil couldn't care less what name he calls out as long as he can take pleasure on this boy. Bilbo feels sick and dirty for allowing Thranduil to touch him like that but Thorin is gone and this is his life now, dirty old men trying to touch him and fuck him. Bilbo decides to avoid Thranduil as much as possible. 

Over spring break Thorin goes home and goes to the club he watches Bilbo dance he notices he is not wearing the necklace. He sees Bilbo go in a back room to give a private dance. Thorin is angry, angry that Bilbo continues to do this, angry he doesn't stop him, angry he didn’t do more to help him. He hears Bilbo scream Beorn is through the door, the guy tried to assault Bilbo. His adopted brother Nori is by his side. Beorn knocked the guy out with one punch and Nori goes through the guy's pockets takes all his money and hands it to Bilbo. Thorin can see in the dim light the bruises on Bilbo neck. Nori takes him home. Thorin watches all this and does nothing he hates that Bilbo is forced to do this. Thorin goes back to college without speaking to Bilbo. 

Bofur asks Bilbo to the junior prom even though he himself is a senior, Bilbo accepts. Dwalin is Ori's date to the prom. Dwalin sees Bilbo is just going through the motions. He is thinner and sadder but still lovely. Ori says, “I am worried about him Dwalin. I knew Throin wouldn't continue to see him when he went to college but he doesn't contact him at all.” 

Dwalin says, “Thorin is dating a guy named Will.” 

Ori asks, “Is it serious?” 

Dwalin says, “He is having sex with him but I don't think he loves him.” 

Ori says, “Oh” in a sad little voice.

Dwalin says, “Love I don't want to ruin your night talking about our friends.” 

Ori looks up at Dwalin and says, “He is not my friend, he is my brother and he has put up with so much just so we would have a home he deserves to be happy.” Dwalin holds Ori close to him. Ori is trying not to cry but he is loosing. 

Dwalin says, “I wanted this night to be special for you, I didn't want to make you unhappy.” 

Ori says, “I can't be happy if my brother is sad.” 

Dwalin smiles, “Can he stop dancing soon.” 

Ori smiles, “Dori is going to surprise him on his birthday. We will finally have enough many to buy this house Dori put a deposit on and he got a loan to open his tea shop.” 

Dwalin says, “So Bilbo can stop dancing soon.” 

Ori nods, “By the beginning of his senior year.” 

Dwalin says, “Well that's great!” 

Ori says, “I can hardly wait we will both get to have a normal high school experience."

Bofur is thrilled to finally have scored a date with the very hot and very sexy Bilbo and to the junior prom no less. They dance together and Bofur is actually a nice guy and he treats Bilbo well. He has wanted Bilbo forever. That night when he drives Bilbo home he stops in front of his house, Bofur asks, “Would you like to go out with me again some time?” 

Bilbo smiles, “Sure that sounds like fun.” Bofur leans in to kiss him and soon they are making out. Bofur wants to take it futhure but Bilbo tells him no. Bofur gets out of the car, opens Bilbo's door and holds his hand the whole way. He kisses him again at the door before Bilbo goes inside.

When Dwalin goes back to college Thorin says, “How was Bilbo?” 

Dwalin is trying to get some reaction out of him. “He is dating Bofur and he treats him really well.” 

Thorin says, “That's good he deserves it.” 

Dwalin says, “He lost weight and he seems sad I think he misses you.” 

Thorin says, “Well I am sure Bofur will cheer him up.” No more is said about Bilbo. But Thorin is dying inside the thought of that moron Bofur with his beautiful Bilbo. Sure Bofur is a nice guy but Bilbo deserves more then some average guy who can't support him the way he deserves. Also Bilbo is so much smarter than Bofur. Thorin breaks it off with Will. He doesn't love him, he never will. He feels like he is cheating on Bilbo. 

Dwalin notices Thorin is completely miserable but when he tries to speak with him Thorin changes the subject or says nothing. 

*********************************  
Bilbo goes out with Bofur to the movies. Bofur is trying to become Bilbo's boyfriend. The date ends with Bofur kissing Bilbo goodnight. Bofur likes Bilbo but unfortunately he thinks Bilbo has had lots of sexual experience but he really hasn't. He is still a virgin and grinding on Thorin and having Thranduil give him head is the extent of his sexual experience. Bofur doesn't want him just for sex but he thinks he is playing the prude. 

One night after another nice but awkward date Bofur is trying to do more than kiss Bilbo, when Bilbo says, “Please stop I have people pawing at me all the time.” 

Bofur looks a little hurt, “Bilbo I really like you but I would like to go further physically. I don't know why you still hold out on me and you will only kiss me. I know I'm not Thorin but I thought you liked me.” 

Bilbo says, “What does he have to do with this?” 

“Well you slept with him.” 

Bilbo says, “But I didn't.”

Bofur says, “Come on Bilbo everyone knows strippers sleep around you should be glad I don't care about your past.” 

Bilbo says, “Well I will do you a favor then, we don't have to go out anymore.” 

Bofur says, “Bilbo I didn't mean it like that but you know what people say...” 

Bilbo says, “I don't give a shit what people say and just for the record you are the only guy I have kissed besides Thorin and I am still a virgin.” Bilbo gets out of the car, “Oh and Bofur don't call me again.” Bilbo disappears inside his house before Bofur can even react. He drives home feeling bad about how he treated Bilbo. 

When he sees Ori on Monday he tells him about what happened and asks Ori for his help, he wants another chance with Bilbo especially if he is a virgin. Bofur says to Ori, “Your brother told me he is a virgin even though he has been a stripper for more than two years.” 

Ori says, “I am not going to discuss my brother's sexual history with you Bofur, but he told me what you said and that was pretty shitty.” 

Bofur reddens, “I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I really do like him Ori. I don't care what his past is, he doesn't have to lie to me.” 

Ori is angry now, “He isn't lying Thorin never had sex with him cause he was underage and just because he dances does not mean he sleeps around. So stay away from my brother he deserves someone who will respect him.” Bofur really feels like shit now.

*********************************  
Thorin comes home for summer break . His mother can tell he is miserable. She says, “Thorin what's with you dear you haven't been yourself in a long time.” 

He says, “It's nothing mom.” 

His mom frowns at him, “I love you dear but you are a terrible liar.” 

“Well you remember Bilbo.” 

She laughs, “Of course I do he is friends with your sister he is over here fairly regularly.” 

Thorin is surprised, “Wow really?” 

Desiree nods, “Yes he is such a lovely boy.” 

 

Thorin sighs, “Well since there is no easy way to say this, I will just say it Bilbo is a stripper mom, he has been since he was 15 and I'm in love with him.” 

She says, “That lovely boy is a stripper?” 

He looks at his mom and says, “You're not surprised about how I feel about him?” 

She laughs, “I could tell the first time he came over for dinner that you were smitten with him. But tell me how does a boy that age wind up a stripper.” And he tells the entire story of his aunt throwing him out, and Dori taking him in and all four of them living in a run down apartment on the bad side of town. How smart he is and how Thorin was ashamed of his stripping even though he went there numerous times to see him. 

By the end of it Thorin is crying, “And one day I just stopped seeing him I never even said goodbye and I was dating someone in college because I couldn't possibly tell my family the man I love is a stripper.” 

Thror comes in and says, “Bullshit Thorin. Your grandmother was a burlesque dancer when I met her and damn fine one too.” 

Thorin is floored. “Really?” 

“I came from money she was a working class girl whose father died young in a work accident she had two younger siblings her mother was uneducated she did what she could she did laundry and took in ironing. But my beautiful Sadie danced for money, managed to buy a better life for her family and she went to college. She was one of the first female engineers. Your grandmother would be ashamed you turned your back on this boy.” 

Thorin asks, “What about dad?” 

Thror says, “Your dad and I figured out Bilbo was a stripper a while ago. After your birthday we saw all the charges to Mirkwood."

Thorin says, “He didn't want me to pay to see him, he is not a gold digger.” 

Thror laughs, “I have spent enough time around Bilbo to know he is a good lad in a tight spot who is trying to do right for his family. Also we figured out what you were doing if you paid for Bilbo's time he couldn’t dance for anyone else. It would have been cheaper and more expedient to talk to us first. It turns out Bilbo's aunt is not his guardian and your mother has been working with his true guardian Gandalf Grey to get his parents home back and restore his inheritance. So I suggest you go see the boy he is rail thin and not his usual happy self.” 

Thorin kisses his mom and hugs his grandfather before he heads out the door to see his Bilbo. 

******************************  
Thorin goes to the club and sits front and center so Bilbo will see him. When Bilbo comes out on stage he freezes for a second when he sees Thorin but then the music starts and he dances for Thorin only, it is like they are alone. It is a thing of beauty to see him move with such grace. Thorin requests a lap dance with Sunny. When Bilbo enters the room he is wearing his robe. He stands in front of Thorin and takes it off he is naked underneath. Thorin reaches out and runs his hands over his sides and is back. Bilbo whispers, “Please be my first Thorin.” 

Thorin stands and kisses him, Bilbo is unbuttoning Thorin's shirt, then his belt and then his pants Thorin is naked and he lays Bilbo down on the couch and proceeds to make love to him. It is an amazing first time and Thorin does everything in his power to give Bilbo pleasure, Bilbo has more than one orgasm from Thorin's efforts. 

Bilbo kisses him deeply and leaves with out saying a word. When Bilbo doesn't return. Thorin is confused until he realizes that was Bilbo letting him go once and for all. Thorin decides he is done with waiting he wants his Bilbo once and for all. The next day Thorin returns to the club and once again requests a lap dance from Sunny. Bilbo comes in the room Thorin stands and gentle caresses his cheek. Bilbo is trying not to cry as Thorin smooths his thumb over Bilbo way too pronounced cheekbone, Bilbo looks up at him and says, “Thorin please take me away from here make love to me like I matter.”

Thorin smiles, “You do matter you always have and you always will.” Thorin takes him him to a nearby hotel and makes love to him several times. When Thorin reaches his peak he declares his love for Bilbo. Bilbo cries Thorin holds him tight. “Baby I love you and I was never ashamed of you, I hated what you had to do. Please you are almost seventeen I can’t bear this anymore, I will do anything to have you back in my life.” 

Bilbo holds onto Thorin like he is a lifeline. Bilbo sobs into his chest, “I love you and only you.”

Thorin smiles, “I love you my beauty. You mean the world to me. Please Bilbo quit stripping I will give you whatever money you need.” 

Bilbo says, “I can't.” 

Thorin says, “Please baby I want to help you and your family let me. I want to marry you and take care of you.” 

Bilbo is holding Thorin tight, “I don't want to dance anymore. I only want to preform for you.”

Thorin smiles, “I love you and I am sorry I never said it before. I thought my family wouldn't understand that you were forced into stripping but I told them and they don't care.” 

Bilbo sobs, “I have missed your touch and your kisses. Please Thorin make love to me again.”   
How can Thorin possibly refuse a plea from his heart. 

The next morning Thorin is woken by the buzzing of his phone it is a text from his mom. Thorin smiles with glee at the message and really doesn't want to wake Bilbo but he really needs too. Bilbo is snuggled against Thorin's side. He notices the dark circles under his eyes and how thin he has become. He is running his fingers through those silky curls when Bilbo opens his eyes. Thorin smiles, “Good morning my love.” 

Bilbo says, “You're here. You're really here, you didn't leave me.” 

Thorin says, “I promised you I would never leave you again and I mean it. I have some surprises for you, but we better get going if we are going to make breakfast at my parents’ house.” Bilbo is totally confused. “Please baby lets grab a shower I have clean clothes in the car we have to hurry though.” Bilbo nods when he gets out of bed Thorin smiles at all the lovely bruises he left upon his skin. Thorin smile wide when he sees all the marks his little love left on him. 

Bilbo is wearing a flannel shirt of Thorin's over his t-shirt and jeans. Thorin and him are driving in silence, he is holding Thorin's hand. He is still tired but he feels better than he has felt in a long time. He loves this man with all his heart and it is not some school boy crush. When they get to the Durin home Bilbo is feeling a little apprehensive even though he has been there dozens of times. When Thorin and Bilbo walk in they hear all sorts of people talking. Now Bilbo is really confused. All three of his adopted brothers are there as well as Dwalin, Thorin's parents, grandparents, and siblings. Villi is also there as he is Dis' boyfriend and a tall older man dressed in gray. 

Desiree smiles and comes over to hug Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo looks at the tall older man, “Didn’t you use to set off the fireworks at the parties in the Shire when I was little.” 

Gandalf smiles, “Leave it to Bilbo remember my fireworks.” 

Bilbo smiles, “ I remember your visits you were friends with my parents well mainly my mom."

Gandalf nods, “You are correct dear boy. I am also your legal guardian. Lobelia had no right legally or morally to take your home and inheritance.”

Bilbo mutters, “Like something as trivial as legality and morals would stop her.” Thorin smiles he so loves his fiery spirit. 

“I have been looking for you for a while. I have secured your home for you and your money”  
Bilbo is shocked. “What?”

Gandalf smiles, “I know you will be an adult in a little over a year but you are my charge and Dori and I have spoken about what is best for you.” 

Bilbo says, “Now wait a minute I have been taking care of my family for more than a while now I don't need guardians and people making decisions for me.”

Gandalf smiles and turns to Dori, “Oh I love it when he gets worked up.” Ori snickers and Bilbo flashes him a dirty look which Ori laughs off. “It turns out Elrond has been more than a little successful with you money and you have enough to go to college both you and Ori and Dori was able to secure his business loan to finance his tea shop.” 

Nori smiles, “And you get to be a normal high school student.” Bilbo is not quite processing all this information. He looks at Thorin.

Thorin says, “Love you don't have to dance anymore.” 

He looks at every one, “Really I don't?” They all nod Bilbo almost sags from relief, he is trying not to cry, “Thank the gods I am so tired.” 

Dori comes over to him with tears in his eyes and hugs him tight. “Never again Bilbo you get to spend your last year of school being a normal senior and then off the college where you don't have to worry about anything but going to school. No part time jobs, no dancing, just school."

Bilbo does cry now and Dori holds him,tight. Ori hugs him too as he knows Bilbo took the hit so he didn't have to. Gandalf lightens the mood, “Alright,, alright enough tears breakfast is getting cold.” So they sit down to eat and have a wonderful breakfast. 

Dis asks, “So what are you going to do with the the rest of the summer.” 

Bilbo smiles and says, “Well I was hoping I could spend more time with my boyfriend.” 

Thorin looks down at him and smiles, “As you wish.”

“Oh and maybe we could do a weekend at the shore, and I would like to see my home again”. His enthusiasm is catching soon everyone is chatting about how they want to spend their summer.   
But first things first, they are moving to a bigger nicer house in a better part of town. Thorin and Dwalin are helping their boyfriends pack. When Thorin sees the acorn necklace he made for Bilbo hanging on the mirror on his dresser. He says, “You kept it?”

Bilbo smiles, “When you stopped coming to see me I took it off but I couldn't part with it. I would wear to bed at night and think of you. “

Thorin says, “Will you wear it now? At least until I can get you a ring.” 

Bilbo smiles and nods he puts the necklace on Bilbo, who touches it almost reverently. Bilbo turns to Thorin and says, “I don't want to wait until I graduate from college, can we get married after I graduate high school? I really don't see the point in waiting it is not like we are going to change our minds.” 

Thorin pulls Bilbo toward him and kisses him passionately, “Certainly whatever you desire.”


End file.
